


Sweet as Champagne

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)



Series: Paragon of Their Kind 2020 Exchange [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Girls Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold
Summary: Leliana didn't mean to fall in love with the Inquisitor, but her love has a way of distracting her. Luckily, Sona Cadash is as sweet as champagne.
Relationships: Female Cadash/Leliana (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor/Leliana (Dragon Age)
Series: Paragon of Their Kind 2020 Exchange [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: 2020 A Paragon of Their Kind Dragon Age Dwarf Exchange





	Sweet as Champagne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IllusiveSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/gifts).



> Enjoy illusivesoul! <3

“Maybe I ought to start sewing diamonds on _my_ shoes.” 

That was a sentence Leliana did not expect to come out of their Inquisitor’s mouth when she plopped down on the chaise beside her spymaster. At least Leliana didn’t have to make room, the other woman tucked herself neatly in the bend of her knees with her glass of champagne like she belonged there. 

As comfortable as a cat or her dear Nug, Schmooples, had ever been. 

While Leliana watched over the rim of her own glass, Sona Cadash stretched out her short, curvy legs. Dark eyes took in her sensible, sturdy boots with a mournful look. 

“Diamonds would be garish.” Leliana advised with mock seriousness. “And _so_ last season.” 

Sona’s smile, quirking up at the edges, could always make Leliana’s heart lighten. “My apologies. Which precious gems _should_ I sew onto my boots to be less gauche?” 

“Seed pearls.” The same shimmering pale color as Sona’s skin. They’d absolutely glow against her black hair and the black clothes she favored to fade into the shadows. 

“Elegant, yet understated.” Sona agreed. 

Both women looked at each other, all mock seriousness, before they burst into giggles. 

Before Sona, Leliana had not giggled in _ages_. Not truly, at any rate. Every gesture, every movement, every expression had been guarded carefully. But Sona… 

Well. For Sona, Leliana suspected she would break all her own rules. Perhaps she would regret it, someday, but in the moment she couldn’t bring herself to worry. 

“Where’s Josie?” Sona gestured to the expansive sitting room. It had been too large a security concern to put the Inquisitor herself up in Halamshiral, even if rooms had been available. 

Originally, quarters in the palace had not even been offered. A snub, of course, one Josie and Leliana were far more aware of than their dwarven Inquisitor. But, sometimes, Leliana suspected Sona knew and understood far more of the Game than she wanted to reveal. 

It didn’t matter. After Sona’s stunning success, saving Celene and forcing a truce between all the warring factions, stopping Corypheus’ plot cold… Orlais could not offer lodging quickly enough. It had been delightful to watch Josephine cooly inform them that the Inquisitor was quite at home in her borrowed mansion just outside Halamshiral’s gates. 

Guards had already been posted. Bags unpacked. Besides, if Sona wasn’t good enough for them _then_ , she certainly was too good for them _now_. It was delightful to watch Orlais be snubbed in return, even if it may not be politically sound. 

Leliana could not help but feel protective of the woman they called Inquisitor. It once terrified her, but perhaps there were no longer any reasons to be terrified. 

“Our Ambassador is in bed, and our Commander is doing the security rounds himself to ensure our safety.” Leliana answered smoothly. 

Sona scoffed. “He’s trying to get as far away from anything Orlesian as he _possibly_ can and I don’t blame him one bit.” 

“I thought you liked the tiny cakes, Inquisitor?” Leliana made her eyes wide, fluttering her lashes. 

“The one thing Orlais has done right. Tiny pastries.” Sona sighed. 

Leliana traced her eyes over the soft curve of Sona’s jaw, the freckles dusting her face. Pink lips pressed to the edge of her glass and sipped at the bubbling liquid, nose wrinkling while they exploded on her tongue. 

She was, perhaps, the most beautiful creature Leliana had ever seen. 

“So, pearls?” Sona tossed her dark hair over one shoulder and fixed Leliana with a look that was half smoulder, all mischief. “You know Ostwick is _famous_ for their pearls.” 

Leliana’s smile curled. “I believe the city’s _current_ claim to fame is as the birthplace of our beloved Inquisitor.” 

A grin split Sona’s face and she laughed, shaking her head. “Don’t tell _them_ that. They were very proud of their pearls, I’ll have you know.” 

But really, they should have been proud of _Sona_. How many other cities could boast someone so clever? So kind? Soft and cutting by turns, willing to lend a hand to the helpless and throw a punch with a god. 

If Leliana had met her as a young woman, she’d have swooned into her small, dwarven frame immediately and wrote ballads of their love. As it was, she struggled not to compose poetry to the graceful fall of spilled ink that was Sona’s hair when she bent at the waist and placed her glass on the marble floor. 

“We’re alone then?” Sona asked, a spark of heat jumping into her eyes. There was almost a hint of desperate madness there, a feral need to touch and be touched that Leliana understood only too well. 

Leliana shifted, discarding her own glass on the table nearby. “I would not be frightened, I am _quite_ capable of defending you from any assassins.” 

“Not if you’re distracted.” Sona chirped.

And just like that, her dwarven lover threw herself over Leliana’s chest. The weight of her was familiar, comforting. Leliana’s fingers automatically dug into the heavy wool jacket, the press of Sona’s lips to her own sparkled just as the champagne had. 

Just as Sona did. 

Sona was insistent, tongue slipping past Leliana’s lips to tangle with her own while small, deft fingers buried themselves in her flame colored hair. Leliana swore she could feel Sona’s heartbeat pounding alongside her own while their kiss took on a frenzied edge. 

“I wish I could have dragged you into that library and made you moan.” Sona murmured. “Blighted assassins.” 

“There’s always the next party.” Leliana quipped, her own fingers searching for the brass buttons on Sona’s uniform and unfastening them as quickly as she could. 

Sona was not content to wait. Their fingers met, fumbled against each other, while they stripped layers from their bodies until they found soft, smooth skin. Sona’s breasts were heavy in Leliana’s hands, nipples pebbling, while Sona’s fingers traced over her shoulders and pressed bruising kisses to her neck. 

“I love you.” Sona whispered. “Don’t ever leave me, Leli. Promise. _Promise_.” 

Leliana knew better than to say it, but she answered anyway. “I promise.” 

One more breathless kiss pressed to swollen lips before Sona pulled away, leaving Leliana bereft. She was about to demand her lover return when Sona slid inches down her body, shrugging off the wool coat in its entirety and fastening her plush lips around Leliana’s hard nipple. 

Her cry echoed across the hall, loud enough for any disloyal servant to hear, but she believed they were safe. Truly safe. Their people would never hurt them, not with Sona inspiring their loyalty, and Sona… Sona was _alive_. Triumphant and _victorious._

Leliana could do nothing but bury her hand in Sona’s hair and arch greedily into her touch. Sona’s dagger rough hand cupped the neglected breast while her tongue swirled and danced as if she still needed to charm and wheedle the Orlesian nobility. 

Or, in fact, drive a notoriously difficult Orlesian bard to desperate, needy whimpers. Each one that fell from Leliana’s lips only served to drive Sona to more teasing nips and languid, savoring licks. 

But Sona was in no hurry to move on. Her talented tongue was relentless in pushing pulsing desire to Leliana’s gut. She was becoming undone already by nothing more than Sona’s deft little fingers and eager mouth. When she moved her lips from one breast to another, Leliana could do nothing but gasp. 

Sona’s free hand smoothed over her trembling body, circled her navel like a teasing promise. It was just like Sona to draw out the show, build up the anticipation. She was, before all things, as much a storyteller as Leliana had been in her youth. 

Except Sona never picked up a lute, she only drew sinful melodies from the bodies of her lovers, of which Leliana knew there had been _many_. 

She didn’t mind. Especially not when Sona slipped her hand beneath the waistband of her snug trousers and teased the edge of her smalls. Sona’s bright, dark eyes watched Leliana’s face while her hips bucked beneath her hand. Ruby lips released Leliana’s nipple to smirk into her face. 

“You gonna sing for me, Sister Nightingale?” Sona asked, playing with the fine, expensive silk. 

Leliana giggled, rolling into the light touch, begging for more. “I am still waiting for the music to start, no?” 

Sona giggled in return, pressing a sweet kiss onto Leliana’s sternum. “You’re right. I should start playing.” 

As if they had not been playing at this game of love since the moment they met. A constant dance of advance and retreat, chase and be chased. 

With a flick of her wrist, Sona slid her fingers beneath the soft fabric and traced her slit. She chose that same moment to nip and pinch at her nipples, making Leliana wail her approval and arch beneath her lover. 

Leliana’s lips parted, although whether to urge Sona on or beg for more of her wicked teasing even she didn’t know. But before she could even suck in a desperate breath through her teeth, Sona’s fingers plunged into her molten core. 

Sona hissed against her skin, closing her eyes while she pumped her fingers in and out of Leliana’s fluttering sheath. “Sweet fucking stone are you _wet_.” 

Leliana rolled her hips impatiently. “Then fuck me!” 

Sona lifted one brow, slowing the movement of her fingers, pressing the heel of her palm over Leliana’s throbbing clit and grinding slowly, sending sparks of pleasure to Leliana’s fingers and toes. 

Leliana’s wanton moan wasn’t the filthiest thing ever heard in Orlais, but it was damn close. 

She chased the teasing pressure of Sona’s hand, the clever fingers stroking at her trembling core. She felt the warm glow just out of reach, so close she could taste it, as sweet as Sona herself was. Leliana’s fingers clutched at Sona’s shoulders, burying her face into the soft silk of her hair to choke her needy, breathless moans. 

Sona’s mouth found her nipple at the same time her thumb circled Leliana’s clit, sending sharp pleasure careening to her core. She screamed, scrambling to hold on, while Sona’s thumb pressed at the perfect angle.

Leliana pulled at Sona’s hair while she shattered, bucking wildly against fingers tormenting her unrelentingly through the waves of pleasure. It wasn’t until she went slack and fell backwards onto the chaise, panting, that Sona’s carefully withdrew her slick fingers. 

Leliana watched through hooded eyes while her lover straightened, bringing the cum covered digits to her fingers and licking them one by one. 

“You taste sweeter than the champagne, Leliana.”

Leliana reached for her lover, already desperate for her own taste. “And now it is my turn.” 

Sona’s giggles as she was twisted and pressed back into the chaise herself while Leliana rose above her sparkled just as beautifully as the bubbles in their glasses.

“I’m all yours, Nightingale.” Sona taunted. “Do your worst to make me talk.” 

Instead, Leliana made her _sing_. 

**Author's Note:**

> From Pornzammar with Love, [@cartadwarfwithaheartofgold](https://cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com/)


End file.
